german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Halbe Maske
Linda wusste selbst nicht, woran sie dachte, als sie die Regentropfen beobachtete, die das Scheinwerferlicht vorbeifahrender Autos reflektierten. Sie kuschelte sich weiter in ihren viel zu großen Pullover, nahm einen Schluck Tee aus der Tasse in ihrer Hand und blickte aus dem Fenster, in den hypnotisierenden Regen am Nachthimmel. Kurz wanderten ihre Gedanken zu ihren Eltern, die sich den Abend auf irgendeiner Geburtstagsfeier vertrieben und sicherlich nicht vor Mitternacht nach Hause kommen würden, dann schweiften sie wieder in undefinierbare Gefilde. Aufgeschreckt wurde sie wenige Minuten später von dem Klingeln ihres Handys, welches verkündete, dass sie eine WhatsApp erhalten hatte. Für einen Moment hoffte sie, dass es der Typ war, mit dem sie sich über das Internet vor einer Weile angefreundet hatte, und den sie mochte, auch wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, wie er aussah, aber sie wurde enttäuscht. Die Nummer, von der die Nachricht gesendet worden war, war ihr vollkommen unbekannt. Ihre Instinkte ignorierend, die ihr sagten, sie solle sich die Nachricht einer ihr unbekannten Nummer nicht ansehen, tat sie genau das. Es handelte sich um eine Sprachnachricht von etwa einer Minute Länge. Während ihre Gedanken sich darum drehten, von wem diese Nummer sein könnte, drückte sie auf den Startknopf und drehte die Lautstärke des Handys auf Maximum. Sofort erklang eine elektronisch verzerrte Stimme. „Linda Emery, versuche nicht, herauszufinden, woher diese Nummer kommt. Versuche nicht, mir eine Nachricht zu senden, es sei denn, sie ist relevant für das, was ich folgend sagen werde. Befolge meine Befehle, und dir wird nichts zustoßen. Du wirst dich nun fertigmachen um auszugehen, du wirst zu der Adresse gehen, die ich dir gleich senden werde, dort wirst du jemanden treffen, mit dem du dich bekannt machst. Danach wartest du weitere Nachrichten von mir ab.“ Linda starrte verwirrt auf das Display ihres Handys, noch den hässlichen Widerhall der Stimme in den Ohren. Was zum Teufel war das denn?, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als ein weiteres Klingeln die versprochene zweite Nachricht ankündigte. Sie öffnete sie und wurde noch deutlich verwirrter als zuvor, während sie las: Neben der versprochenen Adresse war da noch ein kleiner Text, der ihr beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: „Da du mir mit Sicherheit nicht glauben, geschweige denn meine Befehle befolgen wirst, sieh mal in den Briefkasten.“ Die Tasse Tee, die sie zum Lesen der Nachricht auf die Fensterbank gestellt hatte, war vergessen, als sie sich zögerlich und mit wackeligen Beinen auf den Weg zur Haustür machte. Das Handy zitterte mit ihrer schweißnassen Hand, als sie die Türe öffnete und einen dicken, weißen Paketumschlag aus dem Briefkasten nahm. Wieder im Haus legte sie ihn auf den Küchentisch, öffnete ihn und schüttelte den Inhalt heraus. Er bestand aus einem Zettel mit der Aufschrift: Lass die Polizei da raus... Und einem menschlichen Finger. Das Ende, an dem er von der Hand abgetrennt worden war, klebte noch ein wenig getrocknetes Blut, aber wäre Linda nicht kurz davor, sich zu übergeben, wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass der Finger ein wenig gereinigt worden war. Linda blickte auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen dreizehn Minuten her, seit sie sich in die Kloschüssel übergeben hatte, und sie hatte überprüfen können, dass der Finger definitiv echt war. Was ihre momentane Lage nicht verbesserte. Um ihren Kopf ein wenig zu leeren, sprach sie mit sich selbst: „Okay... irgendein Kerl hat meine Handynummer, und... will, dass ich seine... Befehle befolge? Und er ist definitiv bereit, Menschen zu verletzen, damit ich dem nachkomme.“ Sie seufzte laut, ein Ton, in den sie all ihre Verzweiflung legte, die in der letzten Viertelstunde entstanden war. Und sie kam zu dem simplen Schluss, dass sie den Befehlen dieses Typen nachkommen musste. Er hatte schon einem Menschen den Finger abgeschnitten, nur um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Wenige Minuten später Lief Linda in ihrem übergroßen Pullover und einer Regenjacke durch die Nacht, zu der Adresse, deren Standort sie mithilfe der Streetview-App ihres Handys herausgefunden hatte. Das Haus, welches sie unter der angegebenen Adresse fand, war nichts besonderes, einfach ein kleines Durchschnittshaus wie man sie zu tausenden in jeder Stadt Deutschlands finden könnte, aber es hatte ein kleines Vordach, unter dem bereits eine Person wartete, scheinbar auf die Ankunft von Linda. Diese verlief mit Sicherheit nicht so, wie er erwartet hatte, denn sie legte alle Wut, die im Laufe ihres nächtlichen Spaziergangs die Angst verdrängt hatte, in einen Schlag, der dem etwa 1,89 Meter großen, drahtigen Kerl die schwarze Hornbrille von der Nase fegte und ihn zurücktaumeln ließ. Er keuchte: „Hey, was soll das? Ich hab...“ Linda ließ ihn nicht mal ausreden: „Hast du mir diese beschissene Nachricht geschickt!? Und den gottverdammten FINGER in meinen Briefkasten gelegt!?“ Der Junge, vielleicht Achtzehn, also drei Jahre älter als Linda, hob seine Brille mit ausdrucksloser Miene wieder auf und setzte sie sich wieder auf. Dann wandte er sich seiner neuen Bekannten zu: „Verstehe... Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich... habe so etwas auch bekommen. Sowohl eine Nachricht mit verzerrter Stimme als auch einen Finger. Die Nachricht... hast du zufällig nicht über WhatsApp bekommen, oder?“ Lindas entgleiste Gesichtszüge waren ihm Antwort genug: „Na wunderbar. Und ich nehme an, du hast keine Ahnung, was wir jetzt machen sollen?“ Linda schüttelte den Kopf, dann hielt sie dem Jungen ihre rechte Hand hin: „Dann tut mir das mit den Schlag leid... Ich dachte echt, du hättest... Also, sorry.“ Er blickte auf die Hand, nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln, nahm sie aber nicht entgegen, da in genau diesem Moment sein Handy klingelte. In der richtigen Erwartung, eine neue Nachricht desjenigen zu erhalten, der auch die vorherigen Nachrichten geschickt hatte, holte er es aus der Tasche. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen (die einzige Mimik, die er zeigte) und er las laut vor: „Offenbar habt ihr euch inzwischen kennengelernt. Der Schlüssel zu diesem Haus liegt unter der Fußmatte. Geht hinein und untersucht den Raum, in dem die Leiche liegt, auf Hinweise. Alles, was falsch aussieht, ist ein Hinweis auf die nächste Station.“ Er räusperte sich: „Das war alles. Und so wie dieser Freak tickt, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, das... dass der Begriff Leiche hier ziemlich wörtlich gemeint ist.“ Das war Linda von vornherein klar, was ihre Übelkeit, die seit dem Moment, an dem sie den Finger aus dem Umschlag geholt hatte, nicht völlig abgeklungen war, nur noch steigerte. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie der Junge das Wort Freak ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte das R merkwürdig gerollt, und auch wenn sie nicht wusste woher, kam es ihr doch bekannt vor. Aber das könnte auch genauso gut an ihrer Verwirrung liegen. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Sie blickte auf: „Was? Ent... schuldige, ich war grade etwas... in Gedanken.“ In den Augen des Jungen sah sie, dass er genau wusste, was in ihr vorgegangen war. Er wiederholte die Frage: „Ich wollte deinen Namen erfahren. So wie es aussieht, verbringen wir noch einige Zeit zusammen, und ich hab es gern, wenn ich den Namen meines Gegenüber kenne. Ich heiße Lukas.“ Dass er ihr seinen Namen gesagt hatte, machte es ihr unmöglich, den ihren nicht zu nennen: „Linda.“ Sie zögerte kurz, dann, während Lukas sich bückte um den Schlüssel unter der Fußmatte hervorzuholen, fragte sie: „Nimm das bitte nicht so persönlich, aber... wieso bist du so verdammt gelassen? Ich meine...“ „Ich weiß, was du meinst.“, unterbrach er sie: „Die Antwort ist simpel: Wenn man sich mit der gegebenen Situation abfindet und damit, dass man an ihr nichts ändern kann, wird sie leichter zu ertragen. Solltest du auch versuchen, Linda. Es hilft tatsächlich.“ Linda schüttelte den Kopf: „Lieber nicht. Mir ist grade nicht nach Entspannen. Kannst du sicher verstehen.“ Lukas nickte zwar, meinte dann aber: „Wenn dem so ist, solltest du dich aber echt zusammenreißen. So wie dein Atem riecht, hast du dich heute schon mal übergeben. Vermutlich nach der Sache mit dem Finger. Und scheinbar wartet da drin eine Leiche auf uns. Also... ich hab keine Lust darauf, dass du dich hier nochmal übergibst.“ Lindas Gesicht verhärtete sich. Hatte sie für eine Sekunde geglaubt, dass diese Situation, so unfassbar grässlich sie auch irgendwie war, durch diesen Typen verbessert werden konnte? Scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt. Der Kerl war grässlich. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation nur so gelassen, so verdammt entspannt bleiben und sich darüber aufregen, dass sie es nicht war? Sie sprach nichts von alldem aus, als sie Lukas in das Haus folgte, dann in die Küche blickte und schließlich ins Wohnzimmer, in dem die Leiche lag, von der in der Nachricht gesprochen worden war. Linda übergab sich nicht. Sie war auch plötzlich nicht mehr sauer auf Lukas und sein unangebracht entspanntes Verhalten, denn unterbewusst hatte sie beim Anblick des toten Körpers genau die gleiche Verhaltensweise angenommen. Sie fand sich damit ab. Zumindest teilweise. Lukas deutete auf die rechte Hand des Toten, an der zwei Finger fehlten: „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, von wo dieser Typ die Finger hatte, die er uns geschickt hat. Wenigstens ein Rätsel gelöst. Ich weiß, die Frage ist idiotisch, aber du weißt nicht zufällig, wer der Arme Teufel hier ist? Beziehungsweise war?“ Linda schüttelte erst den Kopf, dann jedoch erkannte sie die Gesichtszüge des Toten. Und tief in ihrem Innersten lächelte etwas: „Den hab ich ja schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.“, murmelte sie benommen, dann fügte sie für Lukas hinzu: „Das ist jemand aus meiner Schule. Hat mir früher das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Stalking wäre nah an der Wahrheit... Dass er aber so endet...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre das Thema damit erledigt: „Wir... sollten hier doch etwas suchen, oder? Also los, an die Arbeit.“ Das Wohnzimmer war nicht groß, und das einzige, wo man etwas suchen könnte, war das Bücherregal, das Sofa und die Leiche selbst. Lukas erklärte sich zu letzterem bereit, was Linda gerne annahm, da ihr Brechreiz doch stark zu spüren war. Sie versuchte erfolglos, ihn zu bekämpfen, während sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierte, inmitten der Bücher einen Hinweis zu finden. Irgendetwas, das nicht stimmte. Etwas, was überhaupt nicht ins Bild passte, wie... wie... „Wie ein falsch eingeordnetes Buch“, murmelte sie, auf einmal wieder voll bei der Sache: „Ähm... Lukas? Wenn du mit der Leiche fertig bist, dann...“ „Bin ich.“, warf er dazwischen. „Hab nichts gefunden. Du offenbar schon?“ Linda nickte und deutete auf eines der Bücher: „Die Bücher hier sind alle alphabetisch nach Titeln geordnet, bis auf dieses hier“ Sie las den Titel laut vor: „Wie ich lernte, den Hass zu lieben. Komisch, irgendwoher kenne ich den Titel...“ Sie kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn Lukas nahm es heraus und bemerkte so das Lesezeichen, dass zwischen den Seiten steckte: „Na, das passt ja wie die Faust aufs Auge. Hundert Tafeln Schokolade, dass das der Hinweis ist, den der Freak meinte.“ Da, wieder. Freak, mit gerolltem R. Frrreak, so hörte es sich in etwa an. Linda ignorierte es und stellte eine Frage, die kaum unwichtiger hätte sein können: „Schokolade? Sag bloß, du bist so verrückt danach, dass du auf so was wetten würdest?“ Er verzog die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, was wohl so etwas wie ein Grinsen sein sollte: „Ich würde. Leider muss ich auf mein Gewicht achten“ Er deutete auf seinen unter dem regennassen Pullover leicht als dünn wahrzunehmenden Bauch, dann wandte er sich plötzlich wieder dem Buch zu. Er schlug die Seite auf, die das Lesezeichen markierte, und lächelte nun deutlich sichtbar, aber grimmig: „ Sieh dir das an. Eine Seite leer, nur die erste ist beschriftet. Und das mittendrin. Keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet. Du?“ Linda warf ebenfalls einen hinein und seufzte, weil ihr die Antwort unglaublich simpel erschien: „Das passiert in manchen Büchern, wenn die nächste Seite ein neuer Kapitelanfang ist. Dann lassen die manchmal einfach eine Seite aus. Der Hinweis von dem du gesprochen hast ist also mit Sicherheit irgendwo auf dieser einen beschrifteten Seite.“ Das Lesen übernahmen beide gemeinsam, bis sie etwa auf der Mitte der Seite auf eine mit Bleistift unterstrichene Textstelle stießen. „Offenbar die relevante Stelle“, murmelte Lukas, als hätte er das schon von Anfang an wissen müssen. Dann rezitierte er laut: „Meine grünen Augen blickten auf mich zurück, sowie ich sie in Richtung des Schaufensters drehte. Erst wenige Augenblicke danach konnte ich sie durchschauen und mich endlich an dem Blick laben, der sich mir bot: Leckereien, Süßes, Zucker nur im Überfluss. Ein Paradies für all jene, die nicht auf ihre Figur zu achten hatten oder Diabetiker werden wollten. Kaum zu glauben, dass hinter dieser zuckersüßen Fassade ein düsteres Geheimnis lauert.“ Er hob den Kopf und blickte Linda zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen. Sie waren blau und glühten vor Tatendrang: „Bingo. Wenn das mal nicht der treffende Hinweis ist. Leider hab ich keine Ahnung, wo der nächste Süßigkeitenladen in der Nähe ist.“ Linda war mit ihren Gedanken weit weniger stürmisch: „Warte mal 'ne Sekunde. Süßigkeitenladen? Woher willst du dir so sicher sein, dass der hier in der Nähe sein muss? Ich meine... Wie viele solcher Läden gibt es in Deutschland? Hundert? Tausend? Zehntausend? Und wie viele davon sind hier in der Nähe? Nur einer. Also...“ In diesem Moment griff bei ihr die Verbindung, die Lukas offenbar schon längst erkannt hatte: „Zeig mir mal den Namen des Autoren.“ Sie las ihn durch und schlug sich vor Ärger vor die Stirn: „Na klar, so bist du darauf gekommen. Anthonia Barrotti, sie lebte doch hier in der Stadt, nicht war?“ Lukas nickte: „Und in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass in der markierten Textstelle von einem Süßigkeitenladen die Rede ist und es hier in der Stadt nur einen davon gibt, können wir sicher sein, dass ebendieser gemeint ist. Also dann...“ Er richtete sich auf, und Linda, noch trunken von der Euphorie ihrer Entdeckung, folgte ihrem neuen Bekannten bis vor die Tür. Dort jedoch, vermutlich durch den Regen und den kalten Wind der Nacht, aktivierte sich der logisch denkende Teil ihres Gehirns, der nur eine Sache rief: Polizei, Polizei, Polizei! Sie packte Lukas eher unsanft an der Schulter: „Wa... warte mal eine Sekunde. Du willst jetzt direkt zu diesem Süßigkeitenladen?“ Lukas nickte, und sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Das geht nicht. Verdammt, da drin liegt eine beschissene LEICHE! Wir müssen die Polizei rufen...“ „Nein!“ Lukas Stimme war lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, und zum ersten mal entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge: „Keine Polizei, okay? Das hat der Typ doch unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Wir müssen das alleine machen.“ „Das interessiert mich einen Scheiß! Ich hab keinen Bock zu tun, was dieser Penner von mir will! Es geht hier offensichtlich um Menschenleben!“ Danach verstummte sie, und Lukas nickte. Zögerlich erst, dann heftig. Schließlich holte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und sagte: „Du hast Recht. Es geht wirklich um Menschenleben. Weißt du... Ich... fand den Finger allein nicht überzeugend genug. Jeder kann so etwas aus Gummi und Wachs und so weiter selbst herstellen. Also...“ Seine Stimme wurde schwer: „Also hat er sich ein anderes Mittel ausgesucht, um mich zu überzeugen.“ Er hielt Linda das Display seines Handys vor Augen, auf dem ein Bild zu sehen war. Ein Mädchen, gefesselt und offenbar bewusstlos, in einem dunklen Raum. Darunter geschrieben: Keine Polizei. Linda hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Es schien klar, dass dieses Mädchen die Freundin ihres neuen Mitstreiters war, und somit erklärte sich auch, warum er so vehement dagegen war, die Polizei einzuschalten. Dummerweise machte die Geiselnahme dieses Mädchens es nun auch ihr selbst unmöglich, irgend etwas anderes zu tun als den Forderungen des Irren nachzukommen. Sie seufzte: „Gut... dann lass uns gehen. Ich weiß, wo der Laden ist, den wir suchen. Und zufälligerweise weiß ich auch, dass er noch geöffnet hat.“ die Zehn Minuten Fußweg zum Laden verbrachten die beiden schweigend. Stattdessen musterten sie sich gegenseitig, unauffällig aber gründlich. Lukas betrachtete Lindas lange, aber zu einem Dutt gebundenen, schwarzen Haare, wunderte sich still über den übergroßen Pullover, dessen Ärmel aus denen ihrer Regenjacke hingen und dessen Saum ihr um die Oberschenkel schlackerte, dabei die ebenso schwarze Jogginghose teilweise verdeckte. Offenbar hatte sie sich auf einen gemütlichen, entspannten Abend vor dem Fernseher gefreut, bevor... das hier passierte. Das Bild, das sich Linda von Lukas machen konnte, war ein ganz anderes. Seine dunkelblonden, kurzen Haare klebten nass an seinem Kopf und seine Brille war von dicken Tropfen übersät, die sich eisern am Glas festhielten. Ihn schien das das kaum zu stören, im Gegenteil. Während Linda sich oft daran amüsierte, den Regen nur zu beobachten, hatte Lukas scheinbar Spaß daran, ihn zu durchschreiten. Sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht gab darüber freilich keinerlei Erkenntnis. Er trug keine Regenjacke, nur ein dünnes Ding aus Stoff, bei dem er sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht hatte, es zuzuknöpfen. Darunter erkannte Linda einen dunkelblauen Pullover, ebenso wie die Jacke und die schwarze Jeans vollkommen durchnässt. Ihm schien auch das egal zu sein. Der Laden, so erkannten die zwei, als sie eintraten, war nicht besonders groß, und der Kassentisch am hinteren Ende nur von einem etwa 40 Jahre alten Mann besetzt, der sie müde anstarrte. Linda lächelte ihm gezwungen zu, wandte sich dann aber schnell zu ihrem Begleiter: „So, und jetzt? Wonach sollen wir hier suchen? In dem Buch stand doch etwas von einem Düsteren Geheimnis, oder?“ Lukas nickte zögerlich: „Aber... das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Nehmen wir mal an, der Begriff düster bezieht sich auf den Ort in diesem laden, an dem der nächste... Hinweis, was auch immer, versteckt ist: Dann müsste hier doch irgendwo eine schlecht beleuchtete Ecke sein, nicht wahr? Aber hier leuchtet mehr als bei mir Zuhause an Weihnachten. Es gibt keine dunkle Ecke. Und wenn wir die Suche erweitern, auf die beiden Begriffe Düsteres Geheimnis bezogen, müssten wir doch davon ausgehen...“ Er zögerte, dann begann er so leise zu flüstern, dass Linda ihn kaum noch verstehen konnte: „Dann müssten wir davon ausgehen, dass dieser Kerl an der Kasse, weiß, was wir suchen. Und wie das bei düsteren Geheimnissen so üblich ist, wird es recht schwer sein, es ihm zu entlocken.“ Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Lindas Gesicht sich zu einem kalten, emotionslosen Lächeln verzog: „Oder aber du denkst zu kompliziert. In der Textstelle war die Rede davon, dass die Protagonistin sich vor dem Laden befindet und lediglich durch eines der Schaufenster hineinsieht. Und dieser Laden hat nur ein einziges Schaufenster. Vielleicht müssen wir lediglich da durch sehen, und wir haben den Hinweis.“ Obwohl Lukas' Gesicht nicht die kleinste Regung zeigte, konnte sie an seinen Augen sehen, dass er sich dafür schalt, dass er nicht selbst auf diese naheliegende Idee gekommen waren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließen sie den Laden und stellten sich vor das Schaufenster, wo es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie den Hinweis entdeckten: Quasi nicht zu übersehen war das Podest in der Mitte des Raumes, dass den beiden zuvor nicht einmal aufgefallen war. Es zeigte das Brandenburger Tor, komplett aus Zuckerguss und dergleichen gebaut. Linda keuchte: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wir sollen nach Berlin? Zum Brandenburger Tor? Das ist doch selbst mit dem Zug... Stunden von hier entfernt!“ „Zwei Stunden und vierzehn Minuten, wenn der Zug pünktlich ist.“, warf Lukas trocken ein, „Ich kenne die Strecke. Bin sie schon ab und an gefahren. Der nächste Zug in diese Richtung kommt, glaube ich, in etwa einer Viertelstunde, und der Bahnhof ist... Zehn Minuten entfernt. Wir sollten uns also beeilen.“ Ohne auf Lindas Entgegnung zu achten, lief er los, ließ ihr kaum Zeit, über seine Worte nachzudenken. Das war auch gut so, denn sonst hätte sie sich wundern können, woher er das auf die Schnelle alles wusste. Der Zug kam pünktlich, und Lukas hatte gerade noch genug Geld in der Tasche, um Fahrkarten für sich und Linda zu kaufen. Nun saßen sie in einem vollkommen leeren Abteil und betrachteten die Regentropfen, die die Scheibe verschmierten, während der Zug mit irrer Geschwindigkeit ihrem Ziel entgegen brauste. Nach einigen Minuten begann Lukas ein Gespräch, in dessen Verlauf sich herausstellte, warum Linda einen derart großen Pullover trug („Ich finde das einfach total gemütlich. Ist mir auch egal, was andere darüber denken“). Kurz versuchte sie, ihn ein wenig über seine Freundin zu befragen, aber das blockte er vehement ab. Linda hatte Verständnis dafür. Und ohne wirklich zu wissen wieso, begann sie, ihm von ihrem WhatsApp-Kumpel zu erzählen. Dem Jungen, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte, und mit dem sie sich dennoch besser hatte anfreunden können als mit so vielen Leuten aus ihrem direkten Umfeld: „Mit ihm kann ich mich einfach richtig gut unterhalten. Und hilfreich ist es auch ab und an. Wenn ich zum Beispiel irgendwelche Probleme im Alltag habe, Stress mit Freunden oder einfach total mies gelaunt bin, ist er sozusagen immer für mich da. Auch wenn er irgendwo am anderen Ende des Landes wohnt. Er hört zu, nimmt meine Aussagen ernst und gibt mir Tipps, wie ich über solche Situationen hinwegkommen kann. Er ist wie ein geheimes Tagebuch, das einem zusätzlich noch antwortet.“ „Und wenn er sich damit nur einen Scherz erlaubt? Vielleicht zeigt er euren Chatverlauf auf WhatsApp ja seinen Freunden und die lachen sich darüber kaputt?“ Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Linda eigentlich nur geredet, um sich selbst abzulenken, unsicher, ob Lukas ihr überhaupt zuhörte, aber offenbar hatte er genau das getan. „Ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er das nie tun würde. Ist schwer zu erklären... aber durch unsere Unterhaltung kenne ich ihn. Seine Eigenarten, seine Macken...“ Sie lachte leise: „Er ist ein komischer Typ, und er kümmert sich keinen Deut darum, was andere Menschen von ihm halten. Auch das... hat er mir gelegentlich zu verstehen gegeben.“ Linda zögerte, unsicher, ob sie das Folgende wirklich sagen sollte, aber Lukas kam ihr zuvor: „Und darum behauptest du, du kennst ihn? Ich sage es nur ungern, aber das ist ziemlich naiv. Ich weiß mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass man niemanden wirklich kennt.“ Als Linda darauf keine Erwiderung wusste, fuhr er fort: „Nehmen wir mal diesen Freak...“ Da, wieder. Dieses bekannte gerollte R... „... der hier sein krankes Spiel mit uns spielt. Ich denke, dass er auch eine Familie hat, die behauptet, ihn zu kennen, die aber niemals davon ausgehen würde, dass er tut, was er eben gerade tut. Verstehst du, worauf ich hinauswill?“ Linda verstand es in der Tat: „Lustig... Genau so etwas hat Er mir auch immer wieder gesagt. Das man niemandem wirklich trauen kann und so weiter... Irgendwie seit ihr euch fast ähnlich.“ Lukas schaute auf: „Inwiefern ähnlich?“ „Na ja, er ist auch ein wenig... Nimm mir das bitte nicht böse, okay? Du erscheinst mir irgendwie emotionslos. Und er ist genauso. Manchmal zumindest. Und auch er lebt nach dieser Devise, die du mir genannt hast... Ähm... bevor wir die Leiche gefunden haben.“ Er nickte: „Wenn man sich mit der gegebenen Situation abfindet und damit, dass man an ihr nichts ändern kann, wird sie leichter zu ertragen.“ „Genau. So denkt er auch. Nicht unnötig den Kopf zerbrechen, sondern das Beste daraus machen.“ Sie verstummte, dann verzog sie das Gesicht zu einem Gähnen: „Uuuhhaah. Verdammt, eigentlich wollte ich jetzt schon längst im Bett liegen und schlafen...“ Lukas verstand sofort: „Keine Sorge. Ich wecke dich, wenn wir da sind. Ich... kann jetzt so oder so nicht schlafen.“ Linda nickte, plötzlich benommen, und lehnte sich an die Fensterscheibe. Er macht sich bestimmt wahnsinnige Sorgen um seine Freundin, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, dann schlief sie ein. Wie versprochen hatte Lukas Linda wenige Minuten, bevor sie die letzte Haltestelle erreichten, geweckt. Es war inzwischen bereits nach Ein Uhr Morgens, und die Straßen entsprechend leer, als sie, erneut schweigend, zum Brandenburger Tor liefen. Dort allerdings blieb ihnen nun nichts besseres zu tun, als sich an die Wand des Monumentes zu lehnen und ratlos umherzublicken. „Und jetzt?“, seufzte Linda, noch immer müde und nahe an der Verzweiflung: „Sollen wir jetzt das ganze verfluchte Ding absuchen, bis wir etwas finden, was ein Hinweis, aber auch einfach nur irgend ein Müll sein könnte? Das ist doch Schwachsinn!“ Sie war kurz davor, sich richtig in ihre verzweifelte Wut hineinzusteigern, als ihr Handy klingelte. Der Ton deutete unverkennbar auf eine soeben erhaltene WhatsApp-Nachricht hin. Mitten in ihrem Gezeter unterbrach Linda sich und holte das Handy heraus. Die Nachricht war kurz. „Hier steht ja nur eine Adresse.“, murrte sie und zeigte Lukas die Nachricht. Dieser schloss kurz die Augen, wie um sich zu konzentrieren, dann nickte er: „Offenbar sollten wir hier gar nicht suchen, sondern nur warten. Hm... keine Ahnung, wo diese Adresse sein soll. Du hast nicht zufällig so 'ne Art Google Maps-App im Handy, oder?“ Linda grinste gezwungen: „Streetview. Besser als nichts. Gib mir eine Sekunde“ Sie tippte die Adresse ein und wartete kurz, bis die App ein Ergebnis ausspuckte: „Glück gehabt. Das ist ganz hier in der Nähe. Dann los.“ Es war ein ganz normales Reihenhaus, welches die Zwei unter der angegebenen Adresse fanden. Nichts ungewöhnliches. Als sie auf die Haustür zuliefen, deutete Lukas auf die Tulpen im Vorgarten: „Schön, nicht wahr? Ich liebe Tulpen. Eigentlich die einzige Blumensorte, mit der ich etwas anfangen kann.“ Linda schnaubte: „Geht mir anders. Tulpen an sich sind mir völlig gleichgültig. Aber irgendwie hasse ich es, sie in Vorgärten zu finden. Übrigens hat mein WhatsApp-Kumpel gesagt, er hätte auch Tulpen im...“ Sie verstummte, während ihr Hirn ratterte wie verrückt. Natürlich, so passte das alles zusammen. Das gerollte R, so hatte ihr WhatsApp-Kumpel ihr mal gesagt, würde er gerne benutzen, allerdings nur bei dem Begriff „Freak“, weil es dann so klänge wie Heath Ledger, der in seiner Rolle des Joker im Film „The Dark Knight“ genau den gleichen Begriff auf genau die gleiche Weise ausgesprochen hatte. Die emotional unterkühlte Art, die Lukas ausstrahlte und die in so vieler Hinsicht der ähnelte, die der Junge hatte, mit dem sie sich per WhatsApp angefreundet hatte. Die vielen kleinen Gemeinsamkeiten: Linda hatte Jonas, ihren „Freund per WhatsApp“, einmal dazu bewegen können, ihr eine kleine Beschreibung seiner Person zukommen zu lassen: Dunkelblonde Haare, groß und drahtig, mit einer Brille. Und er hatte eine Neigung zu schwarzen und dunkelblauen Klamotten, genau solche, wie Lukas (?) sie trug. Und Jonas hatte Tulpen in seinem Vorgarten. „Warte bitte mal eine Sekunde.“, murmelte Linda und blieb stehen. Ihr Blick war an die Tulpen geheftet, als würden sie ihr die Lösung der ganzen Sache liefern, und eigentlich war das ja sogar der Fall. Lukas blickte sich um und sah ihr beim denken zu. Lukas... ist Jonas, das steht für mich inzwischen fest. Aber selbst dann hätte er sich vollkommen anders verhalten, er hätte mich doch erkannt, schließlich kennt er meinen Namen, scheiße, ich hab mich sogar mit ihm über ihn unterhalten! Aber dass er sich dann noch die ganze Zeit dumm gestellt hat, lässt nur einen Schluss zu... Sie hob den Blick, setzte ihn an die Augen ihres Begleiters und beinahe konnte man Funken in der dunklen Nacht sehen, so sehr sprühten Lindas Augen vor Wut: „Jetzt verstehe ich das alles... oder zumindest einen Teil des Puzzles. Du hast es sicher von Anfang so geplant, nicht wahr... Jonas?“ Der Junge, den Linda als Lukas kennengelernt hatte, grinste, was im Dunkel der Nacht wahrhaft dämonisch aussah: „Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Ich hatte schon beinahe befürchtet, dass nicht einmal der Hinweis auf die Tulpen ausreichen würde. Aber ich denke, dass der Stress und die Müdigkeit dich ein wenig eingeschränkt haben, insofern ist das also leicht zu verzeihen.“ Er lief ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, blieb zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stehen und grinste sein diabolisches Grinsen. Lindas Gesicht hingegen verfinsterte sich, und sie sprach aus, was sie längst wusste: „Du bist dieser... dieser Mistkerl, der uns... mich hier wie FINGERPUPPEN durch die Gegend scheucht! Wie kommst du auf diese beschissene Idee!?“ Jonas räusperte sich: „Also, zuerst einmal hatte ich eine Weile lang keine ernsthafte Beschäftigung mehr, also aus Langeweile. Außerdem hatten wir doch diese eine interessante Diskussion, erinnerst du dich?“ Das tat Linda in der Tat. Es ging damals darum, wer von beiden den anderen intellektuell übertrumpfen könne. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig Rätsel gestellt, allerdings bald gemerkt, dass sie so nichts erreichten, und nach und nach war dieser Wettbewerb in Vergessenheit geraten. Zumindest für Linda. „Ich weiß... Aber deswegen so ein verfluchter Aufwand? Du hast jemanden GETÖTET, verfluchte Scheiße!“ Nun verfinsterte sich auch Jonas' Gesicht: „Den Kerl, der dir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat? Du hast es mir selbst gesagt. Und auch Lukas hast du es erzählt. Und ich konnte in deinen Augen sehen, dass du dich gefreut hast, in losgeworden zu sein.“ „Ja, aber doch nicht... nicht so! Ich wollte doch nie, dass er STIRBT!“ Er zögerte. Für eine Sekunde hatte Linda das Gefühl, ihn verunsichert zu haben, aber dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos und er fragte: „Dann sehen wir mal weiter, wie weit ich dich austricksen konnte, und was du dir jetzt schon alles zusammenreimen kannst. Was ist mit meinen WhatsApp-Nachrichten?“ Sie schnaubte: „Du hast zwei Handys. Darum war die Nummer, unter der du mir die Texte geschickt hast, unbekannt. Und natürlich kennst du meine Handynummer, weil du sie ja von mir selbst bekommen hast. Du hast die Texte auch zuvor eingespeichert, damit du sie mir unauffällig schicken konntest. Oder sie an dein erstes Handy senden konntest. Aber eines verstehe ich nicht. Das Bild, von dem Mädchen... Die Geisel. Ich hab gedacht, sie wäre deine... Lukas' Freundin, aber... WO HAST DU SO EIN VERFICKTES BILD HER!?“ Ihr Schrei hallte durch die ganze Straße, und Jonas hielt sich die Ohren zu, als wäre er in einem Saal mit Mikrophon, welches eine Rückkopplung hatte: „Du... Mann, warum müssen Frauen immer so kreischen? Du wärst überrascht, was sich im Internet alles finden lässt. Gib bei Google den Suchbegriff Entführungsopfer ein und du bekommst tausende solcher Bilder. Ich musste nur noch ein passendes Bild heraussuchen und an mich senden. Und ruck zuck hab ich ein Druckmittel, dass dafür sorgt, dass du die Polizei nicht rufen kannst. Also auch in dieser Hinsicht hab ich dich ausgetrickst.“ Die nächsten drei Minuten und zwölf Sekunden breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus, bis dieses von Linda gebrochen wurde: „Und jetzt? Denkst du, dass ich jetzt einfach wieder gehe? Ab nach Hause, wo sich meine Eltern wahnsinnige Sorgen machen? Während du – ein skrupelloser Mörder – weiterhin frei herumläuft? Oder denkst du, dass ich die Polizei rufe?“ Jonas grinste nun wieder: „Das ist ja das lustige: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du tun wirst, aber ich habe mich gegen alle Möglichkeiten, die dir offenstehen, abgesichert. Dafür, dass du die Polizei rufst, dafür, dass du nach Hause gehst, dafür, dass du versuchst, mich zu töten... Und natürlich für das, was ich bei meinen Kenntnissen über deinen Charakter für das Wahrscheinlichste halte, nämlich dass du gehen und irgendwann einen Vergeltungsschlag für dieses... Abenteuer ausüben wirst. Mir schwirrt da ein Zitat durch den Kopf, aus einem wundervollen Buch, das du mir empfohlen hast. Erinnerst du dich daran?“ Linda nickte: „Wir sind auf ewig Gegenspieler und ein einziger erschreckender Höhepunkt.“ Sie seufzte: „Ist es dass, was du willst? Wir waren Freunde. Gute Freunde, und das wirfst du einfach so weg, nur um dich mit mir zu verfeinden? Wo ist da der Sinn!?“ „Ganz einfach: Ich bin auf einen Wettbewerb aus. Ich will wissen, wer von uns besser ist, wer klüger ist, wer dem anderen intellektuell überlegen ist. Du würdest dich nie ernsthaft anstrengen, wenn es für dich nur ein freundschaftliches Hin und Her ist. Also habe ich mir diesen Weg ausgedacht, um dich ernsthaft herauszufordern. Dass dein... Stalker... dabei draufgehen musste, ist ein kleiner, hübscher Nebeneffekt. Ich hätte jeden anderen nehmen können.“ Linda schüttelte den Kopf, wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben... aber ein Satz schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum, der sie ruhig bleiben ließ, der sie alles in sich aufnehmen und akzeptieren ließ: Wenn man sich mit der gegebenen Situation abfindet und damit, dass man an ihr nichts ändern kann, wird sie leichter zu ertragen. „ Also sind wir tatsächlich auf ewig Gegenspieler? Na, meinetwegen.“ Ihre Stimme war trocken, kratzig, aber ruhig. Einige Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel: „Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Und wir werden uns vielleicht sogar wiedersehen.“ Sie drehte sich um, lief davon, erstaunlich ruhig. Sie kannte nun ihren Feind, wusste wie er dachte, wie er handelte. Wusste, dass er es wusste, und beinahe freute sie sich auf ihr nächstes Aufeinandertreffen. Oder vielmehr war es ihre kranke, böse Seite, die sich freute. Am Ende der Straße wandte sie sich noch einmal um und rief Jonas zu: „Offen gesagt hatte ich mir unsere erste Begegnung anders vorgestellt.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Krimi